Le rivage des éplorés
by lges
Summary: Ce rivage est le point d'ancrage des âmes perdues. Il y a Riku et Aqua dans les ténèbres. Ils se sont aimés et ils se sont perdus. A partir de ce moment, le temps s'est étiré, à mis sur leurs chemins des souvenirs douloureux comme s'il avait déja prévu le jour de leur retrouvaille. Pour tout vous dire ce fut comme s'ils n'avaient jamais éxistés l'un sans l'autre.


**Hey ! Bonjour, bonjour ! Ceci est mon premier écrit sur le fandom KH. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

**Disclaimer : Rien à moi, tout est à Square Enix et à la rigueur à Disney.**

**Pairing : Aqua/Riku**

**Genres : Drama/romance**

**Notes : Spoiler sur tout les jeux KH**

* * *

**Le rivage des éplorés**

Riku avait l'impression de marcher dans les ténèbres depuis des heures. Le néant se faisait gluant et poisseux tout autour de lui mais le porteur de Keyblade ne pouvait que continuer d'avancer dans l'espoir que ce chemin aurait un jour une fin. Après la fermeture des portes du Kingdom Heart, le Roi Mickey et Riku avait été séparé dans l'étendue ténébreuse et ne pouvant compter que sur lui-même le jeune homme avait suivi le premier sentier qui s'offrait à lui, se débarrassant des sans-cœurs et des autres créatures du mal à coup de Keyblade. Le domaine des ténèbres l'affaiblissait et Riku songea plus d'une fois à s'arrêter et se laisser anéantir par les ombres qui l'attaquaient sans répit.  
Enfin, il aperçut une sorte de bordure. Une drôle de ligne floue qui n'était pas sans lui rappeler la mer sur l'ile du destin. Il s'arrêta ébahi. Après avoir vu des mondes engloutis par les ténèbres dont ils ne restaient que des carcasses dans le domaine pour l'éternité et avoir même retrouvé deux Keyblades abandonnées à terre. Le jeune maître de la Keyblade n'avait jamais vu de plage dans le domaine des Ténèbres. Courant à en perdre haleine, il atteignit le rivage et enfonça ses mains dans l'eau noire. Elle était gelée mais tellement vivifiante que Riku ne put retenir une exclamation de joie, enfin quelque chose de plus tangible que cette purée de pois qu'il parcourait depuis, lui semblait-il, une éternité. Il mourrait d'envie de plonger tout entier dès les flots tourmentés mais l'horizon au loin brillait d'une étrange lumière et il n'avait aucune envie de savoir ce qui arriverait s'il se faisait emporter par la mer. Où irait-il? Ailleurs sans doute.  
Il se releva, aspergea abondamment son visage quand une voix attira son attention :  
- « Tentant, n'est-ce pas ? »  
Riku sursauta, prêt à dégainer son arme au moindre mouvement suspect. Comment une voix si humaine pouvait-elle se faire entendre en ce lieu, symbole de mort ? Il secoua la tête avec un sourire affligé. Voilà qu'il devenait fou. Cependant le garçon n'arrivait pas à se sortir le timbre de voix de cette hallucination. C'était une voix rauque et sèche. L'envie de parler s'empara alors de Riku et sa voix déchira temporairement les nappes de ténèbres environnantes.  
- « Il y a quelqu'un . »  
Puis il éclata de rire. Comme il s'y était attendu aucune réponse ne vint. Son rire résonnait clairement dans tout le Royaume.  
- « Il n'y a aucune raison de rire, ici »  
Riku cessa de rire. Il y avait une personne vivante sur cette plage. Qui était assez fou pour venir jusqu'ici ? Personne, ne songea-t-il amère, juste des gens qui s'étaient retrouvés piégés.  
Comme lui. Par sacrifice ou par obligation. Tout comme lui. Il leva sa Keyblade bien haut, afin de pouvoir attaquer en cas de problème. Il aurait souhaité pouvoir bénéficier de l'effet de surprise mais l'inconnu fût plus rapide que lui et la voix devint silhouette puis enfin visage. C'était une jeune femme et à l'instar de Riku, elle tenait une Keyblade. Les doigts crispés sur son arme, elle suintait la fatigue et le désespoir. Ils baissèrent leurs armes à peu près en même temps, un seul regard permit à Riku d'évaluer la force de son adversaire. En soi, pas très importante. La Maître de la Keyblade aux cheveux bleus dû s'en rendre compte car elle fît un maigre sourire au jeune homme et se rapprocha de lui.  
- « Je suis Aqua, Maître de la Keyblade »  
- « Enchanté, Riku, je suis... »  
Il chercha ses mots, qu'était-il ? Un maître de la Keyblade ? Il n'avait pas une assez grande maîtrise de son arme pour prétendre à un tel titre. Un ami de Sora ? Comment cette fille connaîtrait Sora ?  
Un habitant de l'ile du destin ? Un traître ? Un lâche ?  
Aqua vit le doute dans son regard, elle s'apprêtait à rassurer Riku mais ce dernier serra les poings et continua sa phrase :  
- « Je suis perdu ».  
- « C'est dingue ! Moi aussi. » s'exclama la jeune femme dans un rire.  
Riku sentit un rire nerveux lui monter à la tête mais il se retint et demanda :

- « D'où viens-tu ? »  
- « De loin, répondit-elle évasivement. Et toi ? »  
Riku n'insista pas, mais il hésita quant à la réponse à donner.  
- « L'ile du destin mais je...je ne sais même pas si mon monde existe encore. »  
Le regard d'Aqua s'assombrit, des souvenirs dansaient devant ses yeux... Ventus... Terra... L'ile du destin... Lui !  
- « Je te connais ! s'écria-t-elle »  
Riku sursauta mais emportée par la fièvre de ses souvenirs, elle reprit :  
- « Quand je suis passée sur l'ile du destin...il t'avait choisi...et ton ami, ton meilleur ami...a failli »  
Ses derniers mots lui provoquèrent un haut-le-cœur qui la mit à terre. Riku se précipita vers elle lui attrapa le visage pour qu'elle cesse de s'agiter. Elle était brûlante.  
- « Aqua, Aqua ! Regarde- moi ! Tout va bien »  
Des larmes dévalaient le visage de la jeune femme. Riku essayait de mettre de la conviction dans ses paroles mais il ne pouvait y croire totalement : non, tout n'allait pas bien, plus rien n'irait bien à présent. Son ile était détruite, ses amis en danger, il avait cédé aux ténèbres et les sentait dans ses veines. Aqua cria.  
- « Non ! Il faut les retrouver ! »  
- « Qui Aqua ? Qui ? »  
- « Mes amis, Ventus et Terra ! »  
Riku fronça les sourcils, il n'avait jamais entendu ces prénoms. Cette fille cherchait ses amis et lui, lui il avait trahi les siens. Il serra Aqua un peu plus fort.  
- « J'ai trahi mes amis, j'ai rompu la promesse que j'avais faite...je ne devrais même pas avoir le droit de porter une Keyblade. »  
- « C'est à Terra que tu as fait cette promesse . Coupa Aqua, intriguée. Je l'ai vu dans ton coeur, c'est lui qui t'a transmis le pouvoir. »  
Riku sursauta, il n'avait jamais pu poser de voix sur ce visage. Sur cette plage au coeur de l'univers le plus sombre qu'il soit, les deux possesseurs de Keyblade réveillaient la lumière.  
- « Je n'en peux plus, murmura la jeune femme en enfonçant un peu plus son visage sur l'épaule de Riku. Il faut que je remonte, il faut que je les sauve. »  
Il la regarda et secoua la tête :  
- « Tu ne sais même pas où ils sont, c'était y a quoi ? Dix ans ?»  
- « Le temps n'agit pas de la même façon ici mais je sais que Terra n'est prisonnier de maitre Xenahort ou bien peut-être que... »  
Elle s'interrompit, ferma les yeux comme pour chasser de sombres souvenirs. Riku en profita pour l'observer et se demanda comment elle faisait pour paraître aussi déterminée alors qu'elle errait dans le domaine des ténèbres depuis au moins dix ans. Il dut interrompre ses pensées car Aqua reprit la parole :  
- « Ven est endormi dans mon monde, dans ce manoir, mon monde est devenu ce manoir. »  
Soudain une voix gronda dans l'obscurité, la plage se mit à trembler et les deux jeunes s'agrippèrent l'un à l'autre de peur que le sol ne se sépare.  
- « Le manoir Oblivion ! Dit la voix. C'est là qu'est ta place. Trouve les réponses si tu le souhaites. »  
Riku ne savait pas à qui la voix s'était adressée mais se releva, rapidement suivi de la jeune aux cheveux bleus. Alors qu'il allait se retourner pour lui demander si elle savait d'où venait cette voix et à qui elle appartenait, il s'aperçut qu'Aqua devenait flou comme séparée de lui par un voile.  
Paniquée, elle se jeta dans ses bras, enfonçant ses doigts dans la peau du bras de Riku comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne perdait pas consistance. Le garçon sentait des larmes sur ses joues mais ce n'était pas les siennes.  
- « Ne me laisse pas, implora Aqua. J'ai... »  
- « Ne tu en fais pas je suis là, je ne te laisserais pas, la rassura Riku. »  
Cependant le sol tremblait de plus en plus et Riku commençait à croire, lui aussi, qu'il allait disparaître. Aqua avait posé son front contre le sien et semblait réciter des prières à son encontre.  
- « Je ne veux pas que tu m'oublies Riku, je...je...reste avec moi. »  
Riku allait répondre que, encore une fois, tout irait bien mais le sol où il avait ses pieds posés s'affaissa brusquement. Alors que le jeune homme s'enfonçait dans les entrailles de ténèbres. Aqua l'embrassa avant qu'il ne soit hors de portée. Malheureusement, le sable plongea Riku plus profondément sous le niveau d'Aqua et interrompit le baiser des deux maitres de la Keyblade.  
Aqua hurla .  
Riku cria.  
- « Je reviendrais, je te le promets »  
- « Je t'attendrais ! »

Plus tard Riku rencontrera Xion, pantin de l'organisation XIII. Elle aura son visage, ses intonations. Elle sera Aqua face à lui mais elle ne sera pas elle. Il haïra cette fille, cette imitation, cette contrefaçon.

- « Tu m'as sauvée la vie mais... pourquoi ? » questionnera-t-elle Riku.

- « je pense que j'en avais envie » répondra ce dernier. Ce sera un mensonge, ce jour-là, il regretta ne pas avoir pu sauver la bonne personne.

Plus tard Aqua rencontrera Ansem le Sage, elle l'écoutera raconter l'histoire de Sora et de Riku. Lui raconter tout le mal qu'il leur avait fait. Elle murmurera « Sora » sous ses larmes pleines d'espoirs mais elle ne verra que Riku. Elle entendra la voix de cet homme qui oubliera tout ce qu'il savait de l'élu de la Keyblade, de son monde, du mal et du bien. Il oublierait tout. Aqua, elle, comprendra. Elle comprendra que cet homme et cette voix n'étaient qu'une seule et même personne. Elle haïra cet homme, ce voleur, ce bourreau.  
« Ramenez-moi vers ma lumière » demandera-t-elle sans savoir si elle existait encore.

Ils se croisèrent. Furtivement.  
Aqua avait commencé à marcher le long de l'ile du destin, l'endroit où elle avait atterri. Elle ne se préoccupait alors plus de retrouver sa lumière, elle voulait simplement sentir l'embrun marin et le sable sous ses pieds. Tellement hébétée de cette arrivée dans le domaine de la lumière et dans un cadre si paradisiaque, elle ne le remarqua même pas. Elle marchait, il marchait.  
Elle reconnut le son de sa voix. Il retrouva le bleu de son âme.  
Ce fut comme s'il n'avait jamais existé l'un sans l'autre.

* * *

**Voilà ! C'est fini ! Qu'en pensez vous ? Faites moi part de vos impressions.**

**By Lges**


End file.
